Shattered Memories of a Broken Mind
by GargoyleSama
Summary: Pieces of a tragic tale are put together in a race against time.  Now with Chapter two action
1. Causation?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kim Possible. They are owned by some Mickey Mouse company.

Author's Notes: I am highly stressed, and don't have much time to write. I am starting this story because of that. It is an idea that I have had kicking around in my head, and leads itself to working with short choppy out of sequence chapters. Again, this is an experimental style for me. In such, the first chapter is actually the next to last, while the last chapter will be the last. The chapters between them yield themselves in no pre ordained order to be published. Please read and review so I can fine tune the story format.

-

As I walk down the long white hall, I notice the doors. Doors to nothing, but then, that is how this facility was designed, this whole facility for one person and one alone. An entire facility fully staffed as if it was at full occupancy, but all for one person. One person that it has been deemed to be more important a project than anything else. I sigh as I make the last corner and spot the armored guards. I have read the files, and know that in another condition the resident in the room would more than demand that response.

I nod to the guards as I look into the window. There sits huddled into a corner in a restraint jacket a pitiful disassociated individual. How they got to this point has been noted by many organizations on both sides of the fence. I hear slight humming from the sole figure of the room. I have a chair pulled up to me and I sit. It is time for me to go to work.

I guess that at this time an explanation would be in order. I am psychic. No, I am not a telepath; I can't speak to other's minds. I am not empathic, well more so than anyone else, so I can't know what one is feeling. I am a mnemopath, or a mnemomancer, they haven't decided upon the exact phrasing. I can see a person's memories. Most of the time I am called in to make sure that the facts in a confusing case are as the agent reports. Yes, I know not very exciting, but the trust that is shown me to do this is remarkable, and I am kept happy.

That is usually what I do. Now, though, is different. I am here to find the cause of this utter breakdown. What took this strong person and shattered their mind to this degree. I know the story as others have reported it, know the differences, but now I have to find out the truth from the one that it happened to.

I relax and send out my mind into the secured room. The first memory that comes to me worries me.

"_Ron, I'm sorry; I didn't plan this. You have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I still want us to be friends," pleads a redheaded woman._

"_Kim, I think it might be best for us not to associate for a while." There is a turn to leave the room and there is a green hued woman._

"_Face it, Stoppable, the best person won."_

I may not be empathic, but even I can feel the hatred in the room.

_Quietly I hear, "Remember one thing. Remember who the Big Dog is, Shego. Bark, bark, woof."_

The woman blanches more so than I thought would be possible. I pull back so I can record this down, and start the process of assembling the puzzle left of our guests mind. I just hope that I will be able to do this in time.


	2. Assault

Mark Twain said, 'Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities, truth isn't.' This is what makes this case even harder. Logic and reason are not always going to be followed. I audibly sigh as I sit in front of my 'source'. I don't know what else to call them. Patient doesn't work; my first priority isn't to them. This isn't a test of some sort, so subject doesn't apply.

I know my time is running down, the problem is that I don't know how much more time I have, no one does. I have a Dali painting of a Picasso Cubist work, and I need to be able to draw a photo-realistic representation. This is going to drive me crazy. Well, at least I am in the right place for that.

I cast my mind into the room again and see what more I can pull.

_Kim and Shego come busting out of the HVAC. Kim had a full glare and Shego's hands were alight._ _The only other person in the room sat calmly in a chair, sipping a Mega-Slurpster. The two women were in their action outfits, the man was in a conservative suit with his hair slicked down._

"_Ladies, I left the antiquated ducts there for you. I know how you love to crawl through them, though I assure you the front doors are unlocked, and untrapped."_

"_Ron," growled Kim, ignoring his statement, "why are you doing this?"_

"_Kimberly Anne, if you don't know the answer to that, then you know me less than I thought I knew you. Not that it should surprise me any at all."_

_Shego leaped in front of Kim, and then, as she ran towards Ron yelled, "You sick, twisted, BOY! You can come after me, no problem, but when you go after my family," she said with a leap._

_She was caught in a red energy sphere at the apex of her leap. Ron merely sighed, "I expected more from you Charlotte Edwina, but then you have been nothing but a sidekick your entire life. To bad you have never realized that, but, well, that is neither here nor there. You don't think things through."_

_With a casual pressing of a recessed button on his chair, Ron commanded a white light to hit Shego. It took Kim less than a fraction of a second to react, but it was more than enough time for Shego to start screaming. Kim rushed towards the dais that Ron at on, but was stopped as a figure stepped from the shadows. "I am sorry, but I can not allow you to approach Ron-kun, Possible-san. If you do, then it will be my honor to, 'Kick your skanky ass', as I have been taught to say by my new friends."_

"_Yori? Ron's not like he was, he has changed, surely you can see that?" pleaded Kim as she went into a combat stance._

"_Ron-kun is as he is, and I have, and always will love him. I knew he loved you though, so that is why I stepped to the side. It has been my honor to pick up the pieces."_

"_Fine, then it will be your honor to get a Kim shaped hole put through you," growled Kim as she shot toward the woman._

_Yori just smiled her beatific smile and stepped to the side, both of them. Kim stumbled in shock as Yori demonstrated that she had the multiplication power of Wego. "My apologies, Possible-san, I was supposed to say, 'Bring it,'" the Yoris said with a bow._

"_That's okay Yori, I think Kim understood it as a given. Guess she isn't as dumb as I thought she was."_

_Kim rolled away from a glowing blue fist that shattered the floor where her head was. "But then again, that would be pretty hard," said a brunette that had blue eyes to match her glowing arms. "Like the accessory that Ronnie gave me?"_

_Kim was about to say something when the sphere holding Shego dissipated; Shego started to fall and Kim barely made it to her to catch her, pulling both of them to the ground. "Kim?" asked Shego tiredly._

"_It's okay, Sweetness, I caught you."_

"_It's not okay, he took it, he took it all," gasped Shego before she passed out._

_Kim looked up as the two that prevented her from rescuing the now, almost shriveled woman, in her arms ran to the now standing blonde man on the platform. "If you must know Kimberly Anne, I had to do this to complete the set. Now, I can have some real fun," he said before the three of them looked like they bent in an impossible way, and disappeared._

I shakily stand, helped by one of the guards that helps me out to a place that I can rest and correlate what I have seen.


	3. Twist

Author's Notes: To say my muse left me would be simplistic. To say it kneed me in the balls, slammed my head into the coffee table, threw a glass of cheap Chablis on me and left with a biker gang that could 'treat her like the vixen that she is' (my muses words not mine), but it would be to much to write. There, now you know the true reason that I have been not writing in a while… That, and when I am too stressed, I am unable to write.

I have taken it upon myself to change some things up in my life. While this may not make my life less stressful, it will change the type of stress. I am starting up my own business. I used to print T-Shirts and other garments back in the dark days before I went back to college and got a 'real job'. I am going back to it. When I left it the last time, I swore that I wouldn't do it again for anyone else but myself. With the support of my wife, and the windfall of my inheritance from my grandmother, I am proceeding with the idea. More to come on that later, but for now, here we go with fanfics again…

* * *

I walk into the office. It is almost cyclopean in its decorative sense. The oppressiveness that I feel from the desk puts me more on edge than I already was. Sighing I head towards it and the chair that is turned from me. "I have my final analysis. The memories are as you have told me. Everything is just as you thought they played out in her mind."

The black leather chair turns around slowly to reveal the cerulean skin of my employer. "Excellent, thank you for your services, the rest of your fee will be immediately transferred to your Cayman account."

I smile softly at the transformed man. Sighing inwardly, I remember from before this happened. "Now the assignment is over, Drew, perhaps we can go somewhere and talk about old times?"

The look that he cuts up to me from looking at the dossier on his desk tells me that my Drew isn't in today. I loathe Drakken, but my Shy, awkward Drew is still in there from time to time. I know he is, but today he isn't allowed to come out and play. "It's not that I wouldn't enjoy that, but right now I am snowed under in work. I do have your number, and when things straighten out here some, I will give you a call."

I nod as I turn around and leave the room. I know that he won't call me. Drakken is to domineering to allow him to call me. I know that Drew does come to the fore from time to time, but now when it comes towards me. Drakken is too afraid to let him travel freely down those paths.

As the door starts to close behind me I hear, "Shego, the Memory Insertion Machine was a success; it is time to initiate Phase Two."

* * *

Yes, it is short, but another one is in the pipes shortly. 


End file.
